Liz and the Blue Bird
| writer = | music = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensee = | released = April 21, 2018 (Japan) November 9, 2018 (USA) | runtime = 90 minutes | previous = Sound! Euphonium the Movie: May the Melody Reach You! | next = Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Finale Oath }} is a Japanese anime film produced by and directed by , and it premiered in Japan on April 21, 2018."1st New Sound! Euphonium Film Reveals Teaser Video, Poster, April 21 Debut". . September 30, 2017. "Sound! Euphonium's Liz to Aoitori Film Reveals 2nd Video, Visual, Staff". . December 15, 2017. Theatrical distributor released the film in theaters on November 9, 2018 in the United States. Synopsis The film plot revolves around the relationship between Mizore Yoroizuka and Nozomi Kasaki, two third-year students who have been best friends since middle school. Mizore, who plays the oboe, is shy and soft-spoken, dependent on the outgoing Nozomi, who plays the flute. The band prepares for nationals (and the pair prepare to graduate), Mizore grows depressed as her separation from Nozomi draws near. Meanwhile, the band is assigned to play a piece based on a German fairy tale called “Liz and the Blue Bird,” another story in which two friends must bid each other farewell."'Liz and the Blue Bird': A brilliantly executed return to an anime favorite". . April 18, 2018. Plot Mizore is a quiet, introverted student in her final high school year, who is a oboist in the school's brass band. Her only friend, who occupies most of her thoughts, is Nozomi, one of the band's flutists, who is much more outgoing and popular. Together, the two rehearse a duet from the musical piece Liz and the Blue Bird, which is based on an eponymous German fairy tale Nozomi loved as a child about a woman named Liz (represented by the oboe in the musical piece) and an unnamed bluebird turned human (represented by the flute) who become best friends and live together, until Liz ultimately decides to force the bird away from her house so it can live a fulfilling life. Although Nozomi spends time with other friends from the band, Mizore keeps herself isolated from everyone except Nozomi, and refuses her other bandmates' offers to spend time together. She also tries to express her love to Nozomi, but is never able to. Niiyama, a woodwind instructor, advises Mizore to apply for music school after graduation so she could become professional; she is not particularly interested at first, but changes her mind after Nozomi says that she might apply as well. However, their bandmates are worried, realizing that Mizore's only motivation for going to music school is to be together with Nozomi. As the concert approaches, Mizore and Nozomi grow apart. Mizore feels insecure towards Nozomi because of the previous year during which Nozomi proposed and convinced Mizore to join the band only to later leave it herself on a whim, leaving Mizore feeling abandoned, and persuaded that Nozomi could abandon her again at any time. Meanwhile, Nozomi shows jealousy at Mizore progressively opening herself to more people and being tutored by Niiyama, envious of her greater potential. Furthermore, the two have trouble perfecting their duet, both because of their increasingly complicated relationship and because of their trouble connecting with the characters from Liz and the Blue Bird; Mizore, in particular, does not understand why Liz would ever let go of the bird instead of keeping it with her forever. Eventually, the two come to a greater understanding of their relationship, thanks to the assistance of Niiyama and other members of the band; they notably come to realize that while they always associated Mizore to Liz and Nozomi to the Blue Bird, Mizore was actually closer to the Blue Bird, having to let go of her unconditional attachment so she can live her own life, while Nozomi was closer to Liz, who let go of the bird for its own good. At the next rehearsal, they perform the piece perfectly, with Mizore's performance being lauded by all. Nozomi confronts Mizore afterwards, having realized that Mizore had under-performed all along so the two would be on the same level. Nozomi also reveals that she did not really want to go to music school, and had only said so out of jealousy for the other, even though she knew she did not have the level necessary to be accepted. Mizore, upset that Nozomi seems to be abandoning her once again, confesses the extent of her feelings, calling the other her "everything". However, Nozomi only laughs, thanks Mizore and then leaves. Some time later, Mizore and Nozomi are seemingly still distant from each other. After they meet in the school's library, Nozomi offers to eat together outside. On the way, she claims that she will back up Mizore perfectly in their duet, only asking for "a little time" and implying that she intends to overcome her jealousy and support Mizore in her life and decisions, while Mizore answers that she will keep on playing the oboe, hinting at her acceptance to finally follow her own path instead of Nozomi's. Characters Trivia *The movie premiered in the U.S (with an English dub cast) on November 9, 2018. * The ED is Songbirds by Homecomings. Gallery ;Characters MizoreYoroizuka lbb.png|Mizore Yoroizuka NatsukiNakagawa lbb.png|Natsuki Nakagawa YuukoYoshikawa lbb.png|Yuuko Yoshikawa Ririka Kenzaki.jpg|Ririka Kenzaki ReinaKousaka lbb.png|Reina Kousaka SatomiNiiyama lbb.png|Satomi Niiyama NoboruTaki lbb.png|Noboru Taki The Girl.png|The Girl ;Posters Liz and the Blue Bird - Mizore & Nozomi.jpg Liz and the Blue Bird - Kumiko & Reina.jpg Liz and the Blue Bird - Natsuki and Yuuko.jpg Rizu_to_Aoi_tori-766215808-large.jpg ;Movie Scenes Liz to Aoi Tori Title.jpeg|Title Liz and the bluebird 1.jpeg Liz To Aoi Tori.jpg Liz To Aoi Tori 2.jpg Liz To Aoi Tori 3.jpg Liz and the bluebird 2.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 3.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 4.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 5.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 6.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 7.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 8.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 9.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 10.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 11.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 12.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 13.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 14.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 15.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 16.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 17.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 18.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 18.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 19.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 20.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 21.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 22.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 23.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 24.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 25.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 26.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 27.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 28.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 29.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 30.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 31.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 32.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 33.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 34.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 35.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 36.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 37.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 38.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 39.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 40.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 41.jpeg Liz and the bluebird 42.jpg Liz and the bluebird 43.jpg Liz and the bluebird 44.jpg Liz and the bluebird 45.jpg Liz and the bluebird 46.jpg Liz and the bluebird 47.jpg Liz and the bluebird 48.jpg Liz and the bluebird 49.jpg Liz and the bluebird 50.jpg Liz and the bluebird 51.jpg Liz and the bluebird 52.jpg Liz and the bluebird 53.jpg Liz and the bluebird 54.jpg Liz and the bluebird 55.jpg Liz and the bluebird 56.jpg Miyoko in Liz and the Blue Bird.jpeg Liz and the Blue Bird Fairytale.jpeg Contrabassoon.jpg Ririka.jpeg Shirabe.jpeg Liz and bluebird.jpeg Tsubomi 7.PNG Contrabassoon 1.PNG Contrabassoon 2.PNG Contrabassoon 3.PNG Sari 6.PNG Videos Liz and the Blue Bird Subtitled Trailer 『リズと青い鳥』ロングPV External links *Official website (in Japanese) References Category:Anime Category:Movies